


Lightning Strikes

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Lightning Strikes

Being an Avenger was tough and scary sometimes, people expected you to be this fearless superhero. With the job came many dangers which is why you decided to settle down in the middle of nowhere. You had the power of teleportation so no one needed to worry about you not making it to a battle or other ‘Avengers stuff’ and being alone mostly calmed you down. But in moments like these, being alone was definitely a disadvantage. You were never one to be scared of thunderstorms, being great friends with the literal God of Thunder and all but ever since he left for Asgard, doing what Kings do, you had been on edge. It started with light rain, the calming noise making you even more sleepy as you were reading in your bed so you put your book away, turned off the light and tried to get some sleep. The next thing you knew was the loud booming of thunder shaking you awake. Being scared of loud noises in your work field wasn’t helpful at all but still, you found yourself pulling your blanket tightly around your body, trying to shake off the fear that started to creep up. The lightning was what did the thing for you, you started to shake like a leaf, tears rolling down your face and even trying to distract yourself didn’t help. You pulled your blanket over your head, trying to block out any noises from outside. What you didn’t hear was your front door opening and closing, footsteps walking up your stairs and your bedroom door opening, only when you felt someone sit down on your mattress, you pulled your blanket away, the knife you hid under your pillow in your hand.

“I am sorry, (Y/N), I did not mean to scare you,” the tall Asgardian in front of you said, his expression turning into a frown when he saw your face.

“Why are you crying? What happened?”

“I…I’m scared…of the thunder and the lightning,” you mumbled, jumping when another thunder sounded outside.

“Come…I’ll show you, it’s nothing to be scared of.” He took your hand, leading you downstairs and outside on your patio, overlooking the vast drylands surrounding your house. Before you got the chance to say anything, lightning flashed across the sky, making you squeeze Thor’s hand as he pulled you into his strong arms.

“It’s alright. It can’t hurt you, I won’t let it,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead. In his arms you felt safe like nothing could hurt you and you hated to admit it but it made your heart race and your stomach do somersaults. You looked up into his face, your eyes catching every little detail on it, the way his eyes shined when he looked at you and the moment he looked down at you, you couldn’t take it anymore, your hands reached up to touch his cheeks, bringing his face down and pressing your lips together. Through your eyelids, you could see the sudden change of light as a lightning hit the ground close by causing your hairs to stand up but then again it also could’ve been the kiss making you feel all kinds of things.

After you two parted, Thor guided you to sit on his lap on the cushioned bench that stood on the porch, wrapping a blanket around the two of you as you watched the storm pass by. You cuddled yourself closer to Thor’s chest, his heat keeping you warm, his arms tightening around you whenever a particularly loud thunder or nearby lightning scared you. Slowly you found yourself drifting back to sleep, Thor’s fingers gently drawing random forms on your body as he held you close.


End file.
